Testigo
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Porque Marth necesita a alguien que le ayude en momentos difíciles. MarthxGordin.


**Disclaimer: Marth, Gordin y la Falchion no me pertenecen, su autoría le corresponde a Intelligent Systems, Shozou Kaga y Nintendo.**

TESTIGO

—"Mirad, señor, cómo Altea se va perdiendo en el horizonte..."

Marth dio un puñetazo contra la pared, apretando los dientes. El joven príncipe de Altea, tumbado en su camarote del barco en el que había salido de su país acompañado de su pequeño grupo de combatientes, estaba emocionalmente destrozado. Destrozado por haber dejado su pueblo, su tierra, su vida, en manos de sus enemigos.

—"Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde...si me hubiese quedado a pelear...esto no habría pasado" —Marth sintió cómo las lágrimas le abrasaban en los ojos. Como no le veía nadie, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Enterró la cara en la almohada, con el cuerpo temblándole a causa de los sollozos. Mientras lloraba, pensaba:

—"Por culpa de mi cobardía y mi debilidad no he podido proteger a nadie. Han sido Jagen y los demás los que vencieron a todos esos soldados que nos impedían huir. No merezco que me protejan, no merezco ser llamado príncipe de Altea. Un príncipe que se precie no abandonaría su reino como un perro asustado, que es lo que soy yo ahora".

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Marth se limpió todas las lágrimas, cuidando de que no le quedara ningún rastro de ellas en la cara.

— ¡Adelante! —dijo. La puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho de pelo verde, más o menos de la edad de Marth. Sonreía y portaba una bandeja de plata tapada.

—Príncipe Marth, os traigo vuestro almuerzo. Nos queda un largo viaje por delante y necesitáis tener fuerzas —dijo. Marth lo rechazó con un gesto.

—No, gracias, Gordin. Vuélvetelo a llevar. Ahora no quiero comer.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del muchacho. Dejó la bandeja encima de la cama de Marth e insistió:

—Pero...pero señor, lleváis tres días sin probar bocado, si no coméis os pondréis enfermo, y yo no quiero que eso...

Marth se levantó de golpe y tiró la bandeja al suelo de un manotazo. El tazón de sopa que había dentro se rompió, salpicando la tarima.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ! —rugió el príncipe. Gordin, asustado, salió corriendo del camarote, cerrando la puerta tras él. Marth se dejó caer sentado en la cama de nuevo, tratando de controlarse—. Esto va a acabar conmigo.

El chico se tumbó de nuevo, y se quedó dormido. Despertó cuando ya era noche cerrada y decidió salir a cubierta a tomar un poco el aire. Abrió la puerta del camarote; no había ni un alma en cubierta, sólo el vigía, que dormitaba en su puesto. Marth se apoyó en la barra de babor y contempló el océano. No se veía tierra aún. La suave brisa que soplaba le hacía volar el cabello y la capa. El joven príncipe suspiró y volvió a pensar en su querida Altea. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

—Príncipe Marth...

Era Gordin. Marth se volvió bruscamente, sobresaltado, y con la mano en la empuñadura de su Falchion. Al ver quién era, se relajó.

—Ven, Gordin. Quiero hablar contigo.

Se apoyaron uno al lado de otro en la barra, y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Siento muchísimo haberte gritado antes, Gordin —se disculpó el muchacho—. Sé que tu intención era buena. Por favor, perdóname.

—No, no os disculpéis, mi señor —dijo Gordin, cohibido—. No debí molestaros, sabía que deseabais estar solo, pero aun así me preocupaba por vuestra salud y quise...

—No te preocupes —le cortó Marth—. Es que...es que todo esto me está superando. El mismo día pierdo a mis padres, a mi hermana, a mi fiel Abel y hasta mi reino. Ningún hombre puede soportar algo como esto...

La visión de Marth volvió a tornarse borrosa al sentir unas cuantas lágrimas pugnando por salir. Gordin se dio cuenta y le miró afligido.

—Príncipe... ¿os encontráis bien? —le preguntó, con un gran nudo en la garganta. Marth le devolvió la mirada. Con inseguridad, preguntó:

—Gordin, ¿podrías...abrazarme?

El joven arquero se quedó perplejo. ¿Acababa de oír lo que acababa de oír? Con paso vacilante, alzó los brazos y envolvió el cuerpo de Marth con ellos, apretándole muy fuerte para darle seguridad. El príncipe, al notar el contacto físico, le sobrevino un leve temblor y volvió a dar rienda al llanto que había estado conteniendo.

— ¿En qué he fracasado, Gordin? —Sollozó—-. Dímelo, ¿qué he hecho mal?

—No habéis fallado en nada, mi señor, es sólo...es sólo que el destino os es adverso, nada más. No lloréis, os lo ruego, me...me partís el corazón a mí también —Gordin también empezó a ver borroso—. Cuando os veo sufrir así me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada. Príncipe Marth, yo...os amo.

Marth se quedó petrificado. Creía haber oído mal. Se separó de Gordin muy lentamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —tanto el tono de voz del príncipe como su cara eran fríos. Gordin tuvo miedo de responder al principio, pero luego se envalentonó.

—Señor, desde que vuestros soldados me reclutaron y me marché de mi aldea, he deseado encontrar al amor de mi vida. Y la primera vez que os vi cuando nos presentaron a vos en el patio de armas...sentí como si mi corazón diera un salto. Yo sabía que vos jamás me corresponderíais porque sois un príncipe, y yo sólo soy un simple arquero sin rango. Me contentaba con pensar en vos las veinticuatro horas del día, y cada vez que os veía, se me olvidaban todas las penas.

Nada más acabar Gordin el discurso, hincó una rodilla en tierra y bajó la cabeza, murmurando:

—Perdonad mi atrevimiento, pero no aguantaba más para decirlo. Ahora, castigadme o haced lo que queráis. Mi conciencia queda tranquila.

Marth cerró los ojos, y tras un minuto entero de cavilar, los volvió a abrir.

—Gordin, levántate.

El muchacho tragó saliva y fue poniéndose de pie muy lentamente. Al quedar al nivel de los ojos de Marth, notó un escalofrío. El príncipe colocó una mano en cada mejilla del arquero, acercó su cara a la de Gordin y lo besó. Pillado por sorpresa, el chico sintió cómo algo estallaba en su interior, y millones de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago. El beso duró un minuto entero, y luego Marth se separó.

—Príncipe Marth... —Gordin no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar—. ¿Vos me...?

—Gordin, he estado esperando esto mucho tiempo. Cuando yo te veía en tus entrenamientos y fuera de ellos, cuando los otros reclutas y los veteranos te gastaban novatadas y te veía llorar, quería ir a protegerte a toda costa. Antes no podía. Pero ahora te protegeré con mi vida, durante el resto de mi existencia.

Después de decir eso, Marth volvió a besar a Gordin, y él le correspondió, juntando sus labios y sus lenguas. Se besaron mientras por el Este brillaba un tenue resplandor que anunciaba el inminente inicio del nuevo día...

* * *

Hasta aquí mi primer intento de oneshot. Espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber en vuestros comentarios. Para los que no lo sepan, Gordin(Gordon en la versión japonesa) es un joven arquero que aparece en el Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon, y en los dos OVAS de dicha serie.


End file.
